Camouflage Smurf (LD Stories)
Camouflage Smurf (AKA "Cam") from the original cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Originally named "Nobody," he was first introduced in the Season 7 episode, "Nobody Smurf," in which he claimed he was worthless. After Clumsy sought to help him find a new name, they came across a magical fountain in the forest that contained a goblin named Mystico, who Nobody accidentally released. Thanks to his "worthless" name, he was spared from being transformed into a goblin, which allowed him to send Mystico back into the fountain. Papa Smurf later claimed Nobody has "the ability to hide," which inspired Nobody to change his name to "Somebody." Name Change 2.0 In Season 1, he receives several other Smurfs' suggestions to change his name to "Hider," "Hayden," or "Hidden" Smurf. It is not until Season 2 that he officially changes his name to "Camouflage," which is explained further in "Somebody's Hidden Talent." Season 1 Episodes While used sparingly in Season 1, there are several episodes where he is name-dropped or appears as a supporting role. *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is mentioned when Clumsy retells the time he released and re-trapped Mystico, but does not have a speaking role. *'Moxette's Survival Test' (Ep. 9) -- Pending... *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 11) -- He is mentioned by Moxette in the end of Part 1, which infuriates Mystico, and again later when she explains how he changed his name since their initial encounter. *'Hethera the Goblin' (Ep. 12) -- Feeling guilty about misunderstanding Mystico and him having recently dealt with heartbreak, he joins his fellow Smurfs on a trip back in time to locate a female goblin to be Mystico's new faithful companion. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He has one speaking line in the end of Story One, but is noted for making friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the Smurf Village. He is one of the many Smurfs to mourn when he is stolen for the side of Evil by Gargamel. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 He is one of a good amount of Smurfs who develops a crush on her, although he is too shy to admit his feelings. Her debut episode is the first time where she disregards him because his name does not interest her enough to warrant her mockery. Season 2 In "Somebody's Hidden Talent," he finally confesses his feelings for her, but is saddened when she says that "Somebody" is not her idea of "Prince Smurf," so he then rethinks his title in the hopes of impressing her. After changing his name to Camouflage, his and Moxette's relationship flourishes into a good friendship, but he has yet to win her heart. Season 11 Episodes He is set to remain a supporting character, if not perhaps becoming secondary or primary on occasion. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is a secondary character who helps spruces up Moxette's house in an effort to cheer her up after she learns about Johan being turned evil. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is the main-most character and discovers his true identity after being rejected by Moxette and later uses his ability to hide to save every Smurf from Gargamel's hovel. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mind Over Smurf' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'Short-Lived Stage Life' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 36) -- He makes a cameo in the end when Papa Smurf and Brainy are leading Moxette and Smurfette back home through the village, but has no speaking role. *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- He is one of the background Smurfs in Brainy's Imaginarium setting in which "Bernadette" was created. *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 39) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Originally, he was just a generic Smurf in a white hat and matching pants. *'Season 2' -- After changing his name to Camouflage Smurf, he sports a white and grey-tone camouflage Smurf hat. *'Human' -- As a human, he has lightly tanned, pale skin with hazel eyes, a lean build, and stands about 5'5" (American measurement). His hair is dark brown with wispy bangs, small sideburns, and is slightly outgrown in the back. In addition to his camouflage hat, he wears a Smurfy blue tunic with a white long-sleeve turtleneck undershirt, matching leggings, and Smurfy blue shoes. His tunic is one of very few to contain front pockets. Voice Actor(s) His original voice was unknown from the cartoon show. One possible modern choice would be the unknown voice actor behind Nick of the sports-and-news-commenting duo from Codename: Kids Next Door. Another would be Gary Cole, who voiced Mayor Jones in the Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated series. Trivia *He is assumed to be one of the few Smurfs who did not fall in love with Smurfette because, in his only featured episode, he had no interaction with her. *He is right-handed and finds Moxette's left-handedness especially fascinating. He also admires how her writing is so much prettier than his own. *In a non-canonical playwright, he is the character import for a human named Conner Anderson with inspiration from the song "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" by Pet Shop Boys. *His Zodiac sign is Scorpio and his birthday is November 7th. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Sensitive characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters